ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brushogun
Brushogun was the adversary to the Ranma Saotome. He features solely in [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans:_Trouble_in_Tokyo Dark Titans: '']Big Trouble In Little Tokyo. History It is said that Brushogun was an amazing artist during his youth, and soon fell in love with a painting of a woman he had painted. Brushogun used mystic dark arts to bring his creation to life, but unfortunately, he summoned an ancient demon that used his body to seek passage into this world and he became the ink-filled, paper-skinned being, Brushogun. Whenever he put his hands on a flat surface, he could create ink minions in a variety of colors. Known Creations and Their Cultural Influences *[http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Saico-Tek '''Saico-Tek'] resembles a Power Ranger or a Kamen Rider. *[http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Deka-Mido Deka-Mido], a giant green reptilian monster that resembles film monsters Godzilla (Japan) and Gorgo (Great Britain) *[http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Nya-Nya Nya-Nya], a pink cat-girl (a nod to typical anime catgirls such as Ana Puma from Dominion Tank Police) *[http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Mecha-Boi Mecha-Boi], a blue robot that resembles Astro-Boy (Tetsuwan Atom in Japanese) Powers and Abilities The process which Brushogun’s human body was converted into a Demon body is similar to the process of petrifaction that exists in nature, with certain plants. When a tree or plant becomes petrified, what happens is that over the course of years, the original biological elements of its cells are very gradually replaced by mineral elements... so gradually that the infusing minerals take on the same shape and appearance as the original biological cells. In effect, the original biological cells act as a matrix, or as a sort of "molding", for the incoming mineral deposits, and what you end up with is a gradual build up of minerals in the exact shape of a tree trunk, or a plant of some sort. This same process, vastly speeded up, is what happened when his human body was transformed by the demonic "curse", or infection, or mutation. Not much is known about the original demon other then the fact that it was connected to the element of wood. Wood is a mystically or supernaturally imbued material, in a way that plastic and metal are not. Being living or formerly living thing or retains some essential element of natural Earthly life that is inimical to otherwordly energies; an elemental force that plastics or metals do not have. Wood also stores within its cells, through photosynthesis, the same element that sunlight possesses. The demon essentially broke the physical structure of wood into its most basic form. All matter is simply energy expressed in form this wood energy flowed into Brushogun from the demon and replaced all the original human organic matter. And the organic matter is not completely replaced, but is only 99.9999 percent replaced. A tiny amount of the original human cellular matter remains as a template, spread molecularly thin throughout the newly generated, unnatural demonic tissue which is made up of necromantic other broke dimensional energy in more or less solid form. The cellular structure of the new body is similar to that of the old, but has more in common with plant fibers. His organic structure is essentially paper which is used a catalyst to summon ink which is simply an expression of Brushogun’s human consciousness. Because of this the body sustains itself through photosynthesis and is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. The body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate enabling it to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary humans. Just like how the branches cut off a tree will grow back, Brushogun is impossible to kill by normal means. Any damage he receivea will easily regenerate within a few seconds, be it lost limbs or complete disintegration. To destroy Brushogun, every cell in his body has to be destroyed. It is interesting to note that none of Brushoguns are actually demonic in nature they are merely expressions of his human consciousness and variations of abilities he had before his transformation. Before his transformation Brushogun was an adapt at Kami-jutsu an art that involves a kind of touch-telekinesis using the medium of Paper to channel will, shaping the plant fibers in a kind of expression of thought. It is based on Chinese Alchemy and uses the element of Wood, which differs from normal Earth magic in that it is a living or formerly living thing that is being worked upon. As well as a master of both Houriki and''' Onmyōdō which are forms of “clerical” magic. They are the knowledge, and understanding of the flow of energy; both intellectually and intuitively. The ability to discern the flow of this energy as it changes from one form to the next, how it is aligned, when it aligns, and in what conditions its alignment or flow will change grant the monk the ability to act on this knowledge to manipulate, even change the flow entirely. Knowing how to channel one's energy and to understand its flow is paramount. Brushogun was able to discern not only how the energy is flowing and its unique qualities, but change it as they see fit. Brushogun was also a master of both branches of the Martial Arts Calligraphy. The final ability Brushogun learned was Black magic which are spells that are demonic in nature. And the cause of his transformation When combined thet form an ability similar to a technique known to ancient ninjutsu as Jikuu Hen’isou. This grants Brushogun the ''' ability to dissolve the boundaries between imagination and realityeffectively making his mind the basis for the whole fight. It allows Brushogun to actually give a solid form to his imagination, forming various items and weapons suiting his desire while using the demons energy to sustain them. Kami-jutsu and Martial Arts Calligraphy give these creations form while the clerical and black magic give them counciousness. The problem is that all of these techniques involve human will however Brushogun’s soul is actually a unique fusion of demon and human. Brushogun’s human will while in control of his actions is slowly being eaten away given him less and less control over his actions eventually he will become nothing more then a mindless beast. Because of this as an artist Brushogun no longer has the will to actually in his own creation. Original creatures he creates using his own imagination have no power. They may look the part, but they are empty inside. There is nothing to fuel them, nothing to give them strength. His magic is based on the power of human will and since he no longer is able to utilize his will the things he creates aren't born from my power. However his knowledge of the flow of energy allows him to utilize the will and belies of others. Anything that he creates that is a copy possesses power, and the closer to the original, the more power it possesses. If he were to create a samurai, it would be a samurai in every way, because people know what a samurai is, what a samurai represents. A samurai is not just a swordsman, it is an icon, people around the world know what a samurai could and should be able to do. and in this world, with its satellite television and cable internet, with its global economy and international distribution; all together, there are millions of people around the globe giving him unlimited power. Brushogun’s main weakness is that as a painter he believed that paper was a canvas a way to express the artist vision not an actual tool so he never mastered Kami-jutsu enough to harden the outer later of the paper fibers so as to diminish the penetration of the water molecules. So he as well as all of his creations are lethally supceptible to water. Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters